Merlin fic Blaise's Revenge
by Wilma69
Summary: A dangerous sorcerer returns to Camelot seeking revenge on Gaius


TITLE: Blaise's Revenge  
CATEGORY: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Canon CHARACTERS: Merlin, Gaius, Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, original character  
RATING: T  
SEASON: A week or so after Beauty and the Beast. Season 2  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Violence, angst  
SYNOPSIS: A dangerous sorcerer returns to Camelot seeking revenge on Gaius

DISCLAIMER: Merlin is not mine, and never will be, although as a fan it's fun to play around with these characters. No money has been nor will be made from this. It's from a fan for fans to read. Merlin is owned by the BBC and Shine.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first longer Merlin fanfic. Thanks go to Jo Ann for her Beta work and to Ryne and Beth for their encouragements. Remember this is season two, so Merlin doesn't even know Kilgharrah's name yet. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

"Merlin?"

When Gaius entered Merlin's room he saw his young protégée sitting cross-legged on his bed, wrapped in a thin blanket. The young man's face had a slight tinge of blue to it, accentuating his already pale skin. His red neckerchief was pulled up tightly around his chin, and a puff of air escaped into the cold room every time he breathed out.

Merlin didn't answer him. He was reading, or more like studying in his book of magic. Blue eyes fervently darted over the words and symbols on the page, the cold probably all but forgotten.

It had been one of the more severe winters in Camelot this year. There were piles of snow on the ground, even though the knights tried to get rid of it as best they could on the palace courtyard, and they helped the town people to do the same. It also froze hard enough for firewood to get scarce. It was either too wet to burn or hard to get, as there had been almost no way to get beyond the lower town into the forest.

Gaius himself had a small fire going, but he couldn't warm both his chamber and Merlin's room. So, more woollen blankets were in order. And just now Gwen had brought him some. Gaius had no idea where the young maid had got them from, but he had been very grateful.

"Merlin, I have some more blankets for you."

"Uh huh."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, yes."

Gaius knew his young friend long enough to know that he hadn't listened at all, but this time he let it go and just smiled, walking over to the bed and draping a blanket around Merlin's shoulders.

"Gaius, what?" A pair of surprised eyes stared up at him. He even looked a bit startled.

"Blankets, Merlin." Gaius smiled down at him.

"Oh, yes." Merlin smiled back. "Thank you, Gaius."

"You should get some sleep, it's late."

"I know, I know."

"Arthur will not like it if his servant is drowsing on the job tomorrow."

Merlin let out a deep sigh, one Gaius was very familiar with as well. "You take all the fun out of my free time, don't you, Gaius."

"Just looking out for you."

* * *

Merlin nestled himself deeper within the comfort of the extra blanket that Gaius had brought to him. Of course he knew the older man was right and he should get some sleep. His Royal pratness would want him up and awake at the break of dawn, like every morning while the Prince himself would still be sleeping in his huge warm bed, no doubt dreaming about the more pleasant things in life. No doubt that had to be Gwen at the moment. Merlin shrugged, grinning at his own thoughts.

He had been reading the most interesting spell in his book this evening, and couldn't quite put it down yet. He felt the need to study hard, to get control over the powerful spells. The strange thing was that the most complex ones came to him by nature, even without a spell. The more elementary ones, though, like healing spells, took forever to learn.

The only time he had to study was before going to sleep each night. That wasn't enough, by far. Arthur and Gaius always seemed to have some chore ready for him, so by the time he finally was alone and in bed, he was so tired that he would fall asleep while reading. It still really irritated him at times that he was treated like an idiot by Arthur, but as Gaius had pointed out, it was definitely the best disguise he could wish for.

Merlin slowly opened one hand, palm up, and whispered the spell he'd been studying. He always felt a small flow of energy going through his body, but magic was so normal to him it felt comfortable, nice even. Even a little addictive, to be honest. Living in Camelot he had learned to suppress what came natural to him, and Gaius had been a huge help in guiding him there.

His felt his blue eyes turn golden for a second and then a little light appeared, wavering above his palm. Not the same light as from a flame, but more like a pinpoint of energy. And it instantly warmed his hand and entire arm, making him smile. He'd done it. This spell would be handy for cold days like this, although he wondered if he would ever be able to use it. Probably not. His happiness slowly disappeared with the thought that he couldn't exactly try it being around the Prince of Camelot. That would get him hanged for sure.

A very loud yawn escaped him and the light popped out, leaving only the glow of the candle on the bed stand. Merlin felt a little disappointed. He obviously needed concentration to keep that little light alive. He would practice it again tomorrow.

He hoped Arthur wouldn't need him for any late night chores tomorrow.

* * *

A knock on the door had Gaius looking up from his work. He had been ready to call it a night, and he knew Merlin was probably already asleep. At least Gaius hoped he was. Sometimes the young man looked like he hadn't slept for days, and no good could come of that, of course.

Gaius knew that sometimes people would come visit him late at night, or very early in the morning. He was Court Physician and it was part of his job to be ready if the King or his family, or even the knights would suddenly fall ill.

"I'm coming," he whispered, not wanting to wake Merlin. Making his way to the door he wondered who would need him at this time of night. The bells of Camelot had already struck twelve half an hour ago.

When the door opened he didn't even have time to register who it was standing there, as the tall man was already inside, pushing him backwards rather roughly. Gaius almost stumbled.

"Gaius, my old friend. It's good to see you."

"Blaise?" Gaius blinked a couple of times. The candles, which lit the semi-dark chamber, shone a deep glow on the man who had entered so abruptly. He couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The words sounded harsh coming out of his mouth, but Gaius couldn't help it. He couldn't believe this man had the nerve to come see him. There was something really wrong with it, he knew.

Blaise had been a close friend in the years before the Great Purge. Somewhat younger than Gaius had been, the older of the two had always felt responsible for him. Blaise could use magic, but it had always taken time and effort to keep the man out of trouble. He'd had an unhealthy appetite for some of the darker sides of the trait.

Gaius had done everything possible to make him see sense, to try and stop him from meddling with dark magic. He'd finally thought all was going well when Blaise had met a girl, Beth, and the two had married and were happy. Dark Magic was all but forgotten and Gaius, already working for King Uther at the time, had been pleased.

Blaise used to have a connection with the High Priestess, Nimueh, although he had never openly admitted this to Gaius. The older man knew that Blaise had been attracted to her for a while, before he'd met Beth.

When Ygraine, Uther's wife, had died and Uther had declared his personal war on magic, Gaius knew he had to try and save as many people as possible, including his friend Blaise and Beth. But something had gone terribly wrong when Blaise decided to strike down the King personally. The dark Magic he'd conjured, joining forces with Nimueh, had turned day into night.

Then Uther had seen no other way but to burn all the houses that he'd thought were inhabited by sorcerers and their families. A large part of the houses in the lower town had been set on fire, including the house where Beth lived in. Soldiers had made sure no one could escape.

Gaius still felt terrible and sick thinking about that awful night. There had been nothing he could do, and he knew he had to stay loyal to the King. Nightmares had haunted his dreams for a long time after that day.

Blaise had escaped the slaughter because he knew Camelot inside and out and had known a secret way out. But he also had been too late to save his wife. This is what he'd told Gaius afterwards when the man had come to him, full or grief. And then he had blamed Gaius. Blaise had asked him to look out for Beth, and he hadn't. There had been no time.

Blaise had been furious, consumed with hatred for Uther and Gaius, and had wanted to strike against them both. Uther's knights had come just in time to save them, but Blaise and Nimueh had both escaped the throne room, creating a funnel of wind. When the wind had eased, they had been gone. And Gaius had not seen the man again until tonight.

"You are not glad to see me, Gaius?" Blaise asked, opening the door further to lead another man in the room. This man was even twice as large as Blaise was, wearing a leather tunic and a very grim expression. Blaise himself looked old, grey short hair sticking up and a little grey beard. Gaius, of course, knew he looked much older as well. It had been years.

"I am not sure why you are here." Gaius stepped back away from the sorcerer, a feeling of dread in his stomach. "There is nothing for you here, Blaise. Uther will have you executed on the spot if he knows you're back."

Blaise sniffed, a disdained kind of sniff. "You betrayed us all, Gaius. And you are going to pay for that dearly. I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. Trying to find a way that would hurt you the most. Like you hurt me."

"Blaise, please. You have to understand that I did what had to be done." Gaius was trying to stay very calm, and not to get intimidated. That was his strength, always had been, to stay calm. "I didn't want Beth to die, you know that as well as I do."

"There was another choice, Gaius. You just chose the wrong path."

"No, you did." Gaius suddenly felt anger rising inside him. He had done everything he could, but it had been Blaise himself that had used dark magic, that had condemned his wife, his kin. "Albion will live again when Prince Arthur becomes king, believe me."

"That's a little too late!" Blaise said it in a whisper, but it had so much venom in it, it made a shiver go down Gaius's spine. "You are a traitor, Nimueh told me this also. And now she's dead. Was that also your doing, or the doing of your young apprentice?" Blaise smirked. "You are not that powerful, Gaius, so it must have been him, right? It must have been Merlin."

Gaius heart nearly stopped when Merlin's name was mentioned. Blaise knew about him, about them, about everything? No, that couldn't be. They had always been very careful. Blaise could guess all that he wanted, Gaius wasn't going to tell him anything. Nothing to endanger Merlin.

It was time to distract the man's thoughts, it was time to direct this hatred at him so that Blaise would forget all about Merlin. "If you want to kill me, go right ahead and get it over with."

"No. That is too easy." Blaise took a step towards him again. "I want you to suffer, like I have suffered. Uther may have killed my wife, but you did nothing to stop that. I was your friend, you taught me the rights and wrongs about magic, and suddenly everything we stood for, we cared for was taken away. Not just by Uther, but by you as well."

The man suddenly lifted one hand and muttered a spell, his eyes alight with gold. Gaius knew he had not enough power by far to shield himself from the blow that spiralled him backwards , his head hitting the side of his bed while he landed on the floor. Pain surged through his joints and head, and he couldn't help but groan.

"Merlin will have to come with me. And who knows, you might never see him again." Blaise put his leather boot on Gaius's arm and seemed to enjoy the pain he inflicted. "And it will have been your fault, Gaius. Again."

* * *

"Merlin!"

Gaius's familiar voice woke Merlin abruptly out of a dream, and the urgency in that voice had him standing next to his bed in seconds, blankets still around his shoulders. The book of spells that had been lying on his lap fell to the floor with a muffled thud. He had fallen asleep while studying again.

Merlin rushed out of his room, the blankets thrown behind him on the floor. He almost slipped on the stairs in his two pair of socks, one pair had been way too cold, but his gut feeling told him there was no time to get properly dressed. That Gaius was in need of his help, right away.

Scanning the half-lit room quickly his gaze fell on a man lying on the floor, not far from the entrance door. His heart almost stopped in his throat and he froze in place. It was Gaius.

"Gaius."

He took one step forward and suddenly felt a rush of air behind him. Turning around instinctively he saw a tall man with grey hair coming at him, hands extended. Startled he stepped back and away from the man, ready to use a spell to throw the man backwards and away from him.

Merlin started to gather his will, but before he could utter a word he was grabbed by someone behind him, a strong arm ended up around his neck and a hand covered his eyes. He struggled, still ready to use his magic when the hand was removed and quickly replaced by that of the man in front of him. The man uttered a spell he had never heard before.

"Mê blinnan ge."

Pure heat suddenly seemed to pulse through his head and into his whole face, but especially his eyes. It felt like they were on fire. Merlin gasped instinctively, trying to shield himself from the spell, from the hand that wouldn't budge, from the heat. He struggled to get free but the man behind him, holding him tight, kept his arms together against his body and wouldn't let go.

He could hear a scream piercing through the air, and realised it was his own voice. The hand pulled away from his eyes, but the burning sensation continued. He couldn't open his eyes, tears were running down his face, and it wouldn't stop. He wanted to push the pain away using his hands, but the man holding him was too strong.

Acting more on instinct and fear, Merlin started to invoke a spell that would push the man away. But this one wasn't having any of it and laid a large hand over Merlin's mouth, choking him.

"Merlin!"

He could hear Gaius yell out his name before darkness overtook him, and he lost all thought.

* * *

"Merlin, no." Gaius was too weak to do anything. To come to the aid of his young friend, who was like a son to him. He felt dizzy and there was something wet running down his face when he touched it. Concentrate, he had to concentrate. Conjure a spell that would at least buy Merlin some time. Time to recover, to wake up again. To strike against them.

Gaius had to do something, as this was indeed all his fault. If Merlin were hurt or worse, he would never be able to forgive himself. Blaise knew this all too well. He had finally found his weak spot. And he would take full advantage, Gaius feared.

His sight grew hazier, and the scene before him was like a distant dream. His heart was pounding loudly in both his chest and head. He couldn't even lift his head anymore. The world seemed to be turning round and round.

A face swam into his line of vision, and of course it was Blaise looking down at him a smirk on his face. "Merlin's our guest for a while, dear Gaius. You better say goodbye."

Gaius didn't have the strength to answer. It took all of his concentration to stay awake. Blaise's huge companion had lifted an unconscious Merlin over his shoulder, and the men made their way to the door.

Gaius forced himself to get up on one elbow. Not only Merlin's life but the future of Albion was in danger if he didn't do anything to stop Blaise from getting away. Lights danced before his eyes and the helpless feeling coming over him caused a different sort of pain.

"Merlin," was all Gaius could mutter before there was nothing at all.

* * *

Gwen felt like she was about to freeze. Lying in bed fully dressed didn't help her much. It was very dark outside, but a noise had woken her up. She might as well put some more blankets on the bed. There was no more firewood for a new fire until morning. She hated this kind of weather. She was more a summer kind of person.

Getting up shivering, she heard the rattling of an old cart. Now that was nothing new in the lower town of course, but this time it somehow felt different. Like she was driven to the window by some unknown force to go check. She couldn't explain why.

No one in their right mind would ride a horse and cart through the streets with all the snow and ice, in the middle of the night, and even though the road was clean in the lower town they wouldn't get far on the forest roads. These people must really be desperate to leave Camelot, Gwen thought.

She raised a piece of cloth that was used as a curtain in front of her small window and stared outside, trying to make out what was going on on the dark street, and who the people were that had woken her up.

A lump got stuck in her throat and she gasped when she finally could make out what she was seeing. A horse pulling an old wooden cart full of turnips, some in large gunny bags. One very tall man was leading the horse, on foot. And another one, a hood covering his face, was walking behind the cart.

But it was the image of what was on the turnip bags that made her gasp. She saw the outlines of a skinny man, lying there sprawled on his back, both his wrists tied up in shackles to the side of the cart. And there was absolutely no doubt who it was, as she could clearly make out a red neckerchief and blue shirt.

It was Merlin.

Gwen felt a rush of adrenaline going through her body, and she felt the immediate need to do something, anything. But what could she, a girl alone do against two of these giant men? Why had they taken Merlin, and where were they going? She had to risk a chance to find out.

Quickly putting on some old boots and a woollen cape, she opened her front door to be greeted by the cold. It wasn't snowing at the moment, thank goodness, but it took her breath away.

The creaking old cart, men and Merlin had now almost reached the lower gate, away from the village leading into the forest beyond. Gwen carefully followed them, hiding behind buildings and trying to make no noise at all while she steadily moved along. When the cart passed through the gate she bit her lower lip. Maybe she could at least find out in which direction they were travelling? This way she could warn Gaius and Arthur. Tell them what she had seen, what she'd found out.

Arthur liked his servant, Gwen knew, even though he didn't always show his appreciation. A lot of people in Camelot, including herself, knew they had this special bond. They bantered a lot, but deep down inside they respected each other. The light banter and remarks were proof of that.

The Prince had even saved Merlin not so long ago, when the Lady Catrina, who had been exposed as a troll in the end, had accused Merlin of stealing something that belonged to her. Arthur wouldn't have any of it, he had trusted his servant and had helped him get away.

He wouldn't have done that if he had not cared. Gwen knew Arthur was a good man, and he was going to be a very good King someday. She was starting to feel a whole lot more for him lately and that still confused her at times. He was a Prince, so could this be love?

Shaking the distracting thought from her mind, she saw the cart with poor Merlin turn to the east, into the forest. The snow the cart encountered miraculously melted away. This had to be the work of magic, and Gwen's heart skipped a beat. These were sorcerers. Now she knew she had to warn Gaius first, he'd know what to do.

The man with the cloak suddenly turned around and Gwen all but dived behind a wall of an old shed. She froze and held her breath; afraid even in the dark the sorcerer would see the tell-tale small clouds of white fog in the air.

After what seemed like an eternity she checked the gate. The cart and men were gone. They had disappeared into the forest.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, she turned and made her way to the citadel, to the castle itself. As a maid working for the Lady Morgana she would be granted access immediately. Morgana sometimes needed her services, especially with the nightmares she'd been having.

Gwen had worked day and night to ensure the Lady was taken care of, even though she was a lot calmer these last months, after she'd come back from being abducted by the druids. Gwen had wondered why that was, but hadn't asked. It wasn't her place to question these matters.

First walking carefully on the icy ground, she now started to run, fear in her heart. She really needed to get to Gaius. What if something had happened to the old man as well? He would never let anyone take Merlin away like that, so maybe he had fought them and gotten injured?

Within ten minutes she pushed the door open to Gaius's chamber, and looked around the candle-lit room to see if there was something out of the ordinary. Then her gaze came to rest on Gaius, who was lying on his side on the floor next to his bed.

"Gaius!"

Gwen ran towards the old man, her fear that he might be injured all too real now. He couldn't be dead, that would be... She didn't want to think about it as she knew it would break Merlin's heart. She quickly fell on her knees and shook him, one hand carefully holding up the side of his face. There was blood on his face and Gwen held her breath for what seemed long minutes.

When she gingerly patted his face again, he stirred at her touch and Gwen let out a huge sigh of relief, again. He wasn't dead, and he was going to be all right. She looked around to see if she could find a cool wet cloth to clean his face. Before she could move away, Gaius called her name softly.

"Gwen?"

"Gaius, what happened?" She couldn't stop tears from coming to her eyes as she carefully hugged him, while he moved into a sitting position. "I saw two men leaving, with Merlin. I believe one was a sorcerer, Gaius. What do they want, what do we do?" The tears fell down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them. She felt truly upset and helpless all of a sudden.

"Gwen, please." Gaius laid both his hands on her shoulders. "We have to stay calm, for Merlin's sake."

"But who took him, and why did they hurt you?"

"Help me up," Gaius said instead, holding one hand to his head and making a face, while his other grabbed Gwen's offered hand in assistance. With a heavy groan he stood up and lowered himself on the bed nearby. Then he stared at her, a bit unfocused still. He must have really hit his head hard, and it worried her.

"It's a sorcerer called Blaise who took Merlin." Gaius closed his eyes for a second and Gwen feared he might fall into unconsciousness again, but that didn't happen. "He is very dangerous and must be stopped."

"Then we need Arthur," she told him in a resolute tone of voice. "He'll know what to do."

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

Merlin woke up fairly abruptly because it seemed that someone was shaking his bed. He wondered why Gaius wanted to wake him while it was still so cold and dark. Maybe there was something wrong with Arthur?

Nausea and a giant headache made him realise instantly that he wasn't in his chamber, that he wasn't even in Camelot. He started to shiver the moment he realised this and was wide awake now feeling irritated at the headache, trying to ignore it while he came to the shocking conclusion that even with his eyes open it was totally dark around him. He couldn't see a thing. It was dark at night of course, but definitely not this dark. It couldn't be morning already, now could it?

Fighting back panic, he raised one hand to touch his eyes to see if he really had them open or if this was just some nightmare. But he couldn't raise his hands, they were stuck. Squirming a bit, he heard the sound of iron shackles around his wrists, his arms painfully stretched above his head.

Then he suddenly remembered everything, as it came crushing into him like a giant wave. Gaius shouting his name, two men had grabbed him, the spell one of them had used, and the pain in his head and eyes. He flinched away at the memory, making the shackles hurt his wrists as he'd pulled at them without thinking about it.

What did these men want with him? One of them had powerful magic, that much was sure from the spell he'd aimed at Merlin, but he could also sense it, like a pulsing heat in his already painful head. His eyes weren't burning right now, but not being able to see anything made his predicament very scary, very fast.

He thought about Gaius, seeing the man lying on the floor in his mind's eye as if he'd already been dead. No, he had heard him shout out his name before everything had turned dark. But what if this sorcerer had finished him off? Merlin hadn't been able to help his mentor and friend, and it made him sicker then he already felt. He had to keep hope, had to stay alert, had to get back to Camelot.

Tears threatened to well up, and he swallowed hard even though the rough stinking rags stuffed in his mouth made that a very unpleasant experience. Hopelessness turned to rage. What gave these men the right to treat him like this? He would show them who they were dealing with, and he wasn't about to keep playing the meek, friendly servant boy here.

Even with the loss of his eyesight, he could feel magic flowing through his body, warming him slightly and giving him some comfort. The panic he'd felt earlier was slowly ebbing away. He wondered why this sorcerer, whoever he was, had rendered him blind in the first place. Merlin knew he could easily still use magic, even with his eyes closed and gagged. Just the thought of the spell would definitely work for him. It was something so natural to him, it wouldn't be hard.

The cart he was lying on was still moving. He concentrated on the shackles holding him. He mumbled the spell that would break them from his wrists around a mouth full of dirty cloth.

The moment his magic started its work, a piercing burning sensation set his eyes on fire again. It was as if the golden glow that normally accompanied the spell was not just a glow anymore, but real burning flames inside. He let out a gasp of surprise and pain and lost his concentration, while the shackles remained locked and binding.

Closing his eyes tightly to get rid of the overwhelming pain he knew he had definitely found out why this sorcerer had used this specific spell. A powerful spell. With that knowledge fear again bubbled up inside his stomach. If using his magic would be this painful, how on Earth would he be able to reverse this terrible spell, and how would he free himself? He had saved Arthur's life countless times, but what about himself?

The bouncing movement of the cart had stopped, and he heard a forceful voice nearby. The pain in his eyes was slowly ebbing away, and now that Merlin couldn't see, it seemed like his hearing had increased ten times. The voice was loud enough to startle him, as if the man was standing right next to him although he wasn't. He would have felt it otherwise.

"So, Merlin." His name was pronounced so suddenly, he'd had no time to prepare himself for it. The sorcerer was now definitely standing next to the cart, next to him. "Are you cold?"

Merlin felt slightly confused, but could sense it wasn't a genuine question, even though it sounded like it was. This man was good in hiding true feelings in his voice, but Merlin felt them anyway as they were invading his head, like the darkness he'd experienced when opening his eyes.

Warm hands unlocked the shackles from his cold, clammy wrists, and the rags from his mouth were removed. Then the hands grabbed his shirt and dragged him from the cart. Merlin's stocking feet landed in a pile of snow, while the hands steadied him.

His socks, of course, were no match for the snowy ground, and he felt the wet and cold reach his feet in seconds, his toes recoiling from it while he tried to stay calm. This sorcerer might sense his emotions as well as he himself could with others.

"Where are we?" Merlin quietly asked, trying to make it sound less fearful then he actually felt. "Who are you, what have you done to Gaius?"

"So many questions, " the man holding on to his shoulder said in an almost lazy tone of voice. "All you need to know, Merlin, is that Gaius betrayed me, and you will have to pay the price for it."

Merlin felt anger almost overtaking his fear again. He had to know, had to ask if Gaius was still alive. He didn't care for himself right there and then, he just wanted to know about his old friend.

"Is he… is he dead?"

A bark of laughter reached his oversensitive ears and he couldn't help but react to it. A shudder went through his body. "No, no, that is way too easy. Gaius will have to live with the guilt that it was he who caused your death."

So, Gaius was still alive then. Had to be. Merlin suddenly felt slightly warmer, but what was that about dying, leaving Gaius to live with the guilt? He swallowed hard, trying to take a step back to get some distance between himself and the man. The dark world he was currently in made this simple movement not so simple, as he bumped into the cart behind him.

"Why are you doing this, who are you?" Merlin asked and felt the hand squeezing his shoulder, hard. "You have powerful magic, but you know Gaius would never do you harm."

"He already did," the man said with a sneer in his voice. "He probably never told you about me, his old friend Blaise. And the way he was responsible for the death of my wife. No, he will have to pay for this crime. He betrayed all of us with magic, like Nimueh already knew beforehand. "

Nimueh, the name of the High Priestess raced through Merlin's mind together with the images of what had happened between them on the Isle of the Blessed. Did this sorcerer called Blaise know what had happened there?

Merlin just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Gaius was responsible for the death of this man's wife. It would surely have been Uther who had done this to him? He knew Gaius as a man that would give his life to save him. Why would he have betrayed Blaise?

"I have followed you and Gaius around for some time now. And I know you have magic, Merlin, or the old man would not have been interested in you."

"That is not true. Gaius is my friend." If Merlin felt angry before, the feeling of resentment for this man grew with each passing minute. He thought he could at least understand why this man hated Gaius so much, but there was not even a little bit of good left in this dark-minded sorcerer. Only hate and death. Maybe that is why Gaius had had no other choice in the past but to betray Blaise?

"A friend who lets you die is no friend." Blaise pushed back the rags into Merlin's mouth, making him gag. This man didn't want to hear what he had to say, that much was sure. Trying to pull them out of his mouth resulted in a slap against his cheek, startling him.

The hand holding his shoulder pulled him in closer, and he could smell Blaise's breath which was rather disturbing, next to the fact that he was still very nauseated. He had to get away from this insane man, before it was too late. And if using his powers would burn his eyes, he had to take that risk. If he didn't, he would surely be a dead man. He just had to concentrate through the burning pain. Merlin had to believe he could do that. That the burning sensation wasn't real, just some sick illusion. But before he could even try and think of a spell, the man's other hand landed on his throat and started to squeeze.

"Gaius will never see you alive again. He will have to live with the guilt that he let you die," Blaise said again, his voice full of bitterness. There was no way Merlin could reply, even if he had wanted to.

Panic overtook him, while all his thoughts seemed to leave him at once. All he could do was raise his hands to push the man away. But it was of no use as this man was much stronger and bigger and angrier. Merlin could feel himself getting very dizzy, spots dancing in the darkness that was still his world. His whole body went numb, and as if this made the sorcerer holding him suspicious, the squeezing on his throat intensified.

'Astrice'.

The thought of the spell escaped the young warlock as he said it out loud inside his head. There was a heavy sensation of burning in his eyes that made him cry out into the rags, but the tension on his neck was gone and he fell on his hands and knees on the cold snow-covered ground. His spell must have worked.

Out of breath, the pain in his eyes still bad, he scrambled to his feet as he heard the footsteps of Blaise's partner. The man snarled something Merlin didn't understand, but his senses were strong enough that he could feel exactly from which direction the man was coming at him.

Pulling the rags out of his mouth he raised his hand in said direction. "Acwele!"

There was a loud scream, and a sound of breaking branches and a thud. He couldn't stop another cry of pain leaving his mouth, the pain making him fall to his knees again while he clawed at the snow and shoved two hands full on his burning eyes. This seemed to help, a little.

After the abrupt silence, it was now quickly followed by Blaise's sharp voice that pierced through his head. Merlin could feel him build up his magical power, and it was directed at him. It was dark magic, almost like what Nimueh or Seagan had used against him.

The spell he had used himself against Blaise's companion would have been lethal, too. He'd spoken it without thinking about it. It had just left his mouth, and it came from deep within. Like there was a piece of darkness there he didn't know he had. This had been self-defence, but it made his stomach churn, and he felt like throwing up. He was not like this man. He was never going to be like this man, killing for the sake of it or for revenge.

"You are so dead." He could hear Blaise getting closer to his position and he swallowed his disgust and his fear. He had to move, and be quick about it.

Merlin ran away as fast as he could through the snow, he felt adrenaline take over his actions. The cold was forgotten, also the pain in his eyes. He had to get away from this insane bitter man. If Blaise would catch him again, he didn't want to think about it. And he didn't even have to catch him to release a spell on him, he knew. It made him run even faster.

But there it was. The blow of air that knocked him off his feet, that had him fly through the air like a puppet that had lost its strings. Trying to shield his head he landed in the soft snow, all the air knocked out of him. He struggled to his feet and kept running.

A swishing sound, like an arrow flying through the air seemed to be coming his way. His hearing was still on high alert, like all his senses. Magical, too. Without thinking he lifted a hand, muttered the spell that would raise a protective shield, felt his eyes burn with the sensation again, bit his lip in pain while he didn't wait to hear if it had any effect. He all but stumbled through the snow.

"Come back here!" Again he could hear an arrow fly and he ducked out of the way. At least out of the way of the sound it made heading towards him. Merlin had no clue where he was running to, he had no sense of direction at all. He just wanted to get away.

Almost out of breath, he tripped and fell on his hands and knees in the deep snow. There was no time to stop, to gather his strength, his wits, so he stood up again as fast as he could. He could sense the trees around him, could sense them extremely well now. Like his magic was in a way connected to them. It had kept him from running into any on his flight.

Merlin couldn't hear Blaise's voice anymore. That didn't mean, of course, that the man had given up the hunt. He suddenly felt like a deer being stalked by Arthur and his men. Merlin had always hated to go out hunting, but he would give anything to be on a hunt with Arthur now.

Why in the world wasn't this sorcerer trying to finish him off with magic, he wondered, although he didn't want to find out the answer anytime soon. This sorcerer was on a hunt. For him.

A sharp pain suddenly ripped through Merlin's right leg, just below his knee. He fell hard and he quickly put a fist in his mouth to muffle the sound of his own cry. He'd been hit by something, probably an arrow he hadn't felt coming.

Trying to get up again, he knew he couldn't. It hurt too much, and he couldn't help letting out a low moan. If Blaise was nearby he would have heard it, probably. With all his willpower he stood and fell again, but this time the ground was suddenly gone in front of his feet and he tumbled over the side of what could only be a hill.

Losing all his senses he rolled down, shielding himself as best as he could from the snow and the branches and dirt. After what felt like minutes he landed painfully on his side, while the air was knocked out of him. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Arthur was infuriated. No one had helped him dress this morning, no one had brought him breakfast. And even worse, it had been freezing cold in his room, and no one had lit a fire.

Why on Earth did he have a manservant in the first place, if the man wasn't around half the time? Merlin probably spent the evening in the tavern again, although Arthur had no clue why his lazy and incompetent servant loved to go there so much. He didn't look the type, at all.

Of course admitting to Merlin that he had missed him this morning was out of the question. He would rather starve. Would rather eat boiled rat, for that matter.

Making sure he had a big scowl on his face, he made his way up to Gaius's chambers. About to open the door, he almost bumped into Guinevere who apparently had been visiting their Court Physician and was on her way to do her daily chores, no doubt.

"Sire?" She blushed slightly, which he always found very endearing. She quickly stepped back to allow him to enter the room. Her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Arthur, I was about to get you."

A little confused, he looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. This made him more confused and he felt a stone fall into his stomach. If something was wrong with her, she could tell him. And he hoped she would. "What's wrong?"

"It's Gaius, and... and Merlin."

The stone sank a bit deeper inside Arthur, the look on Gwen's face saying more than a thousand words. Something was definitely wrong here.

"What about them?" He tried not to show the confusion on his face. He always tried to show no emotion at all, only strength and determination. This had been taught to him at a young age and he knew he was good at it. Just as good as with a sword, almost.

Gwen took his hand and quickly pulled him inside the room, not even bothering to answer his question. He let her lead him, and when they were inside he could see Gaius, lying in bed. Why was he lying in bed while it was already almost midday?

"Gaius?" he asked, walking towards the bed, and then he looked at Guinevere again. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Sire," Gaius said while he tried to get up and out of the bed. Gwen wouldn't have any of it, though, and pushed him back. She still looked very distressed and was avoiding Arthur's stare. Then she suddenly pushed him away from the bed, taking him by surprise. Not that he minded being pushed back by her like that, but not right here and now. He coughed, dropping the thought at once.

"My Lord, Gaius has been attacked by a dangerous sorcerer." Guinevere's lips were tight and she somehow managed to look very stern, very dangerous. "The sorcerer, Blaise, has taken away Merlin."

"Taken away- what?" Arthur lifted his eyebrows regarding her, then Gaius and back to her. He couldn't believe his ears. A sorcerer had abducted Merlin, a servant, a not good for anything clumsy fool who... He suddenly frowned at Guinevere, taking one step back away from her as this news hit him straight in the gut. "What would anyone want with Merlin?"

"Revenge on me, Sire." It was Gaius who answered his question. The old man was very pale and it looked like there was still a slight trace of blood on the side of his head. A sorcerer had come here to Camelot and had threatened Gaius and had taken Merlin? Arthur didn't know what to think but he knew it was the truth, as he could see it in Guinevere's eyes and the proof of it on Gaius's face.

It suddenly made him very angry. Magic was evil, and this was again proof that sorcerers could not be trusted, that his father was right.

"We have to set up a search party. I'll go talk to my father." Arthur knew he had no time to waste. Knew he had to find Merlin and bring that sorcerer to justice. With fear in his heart he hoped that Merlin would still be alive out there, in the cold. Alone. The man couldn't find his own way through Camelot sometimes, let alone a snow-covered forest.

For the first time since his father had decided to marry a troll, he felt really worried. He'd grown fond of having Merlin around, and the servant's loyalty towards him was strange but in a good way. Merlin seemed to genuinely care about him. And he genuinely cared about Merlin, even though he would never show it openly. People might talk.

"Arthur." Gaius pulled him from his thoughts. "What will you tell him? You can't tell him that your servant has been abducted and that you will ride out to search for him. Your father will not have any of it, you know how he is. You should inform him about the sorcerer Blaise only. This will get his attention."

Arthur thought about it for a second, and of course he knew that Gaius was right. If leading a search to destroy a dangerous sorcerer, his father would be willing to send him out with a group of knights. If he would do this for Merlin, which was actually the case, his father would forbid him to go. The choice was an easy one to make. His mind was set.

He would go in search of a dangerous sorcerer called Blaise.

* * *

The sound of wind through the trees woke Merlin up from a terrible dream where his eyes had cast fire into the throne room, and where Uther had sentenced him to death for it. Startled, he sat upright, only to grab his right leg in excruciating pain. The moment his hands came into contact with the arrow that had hit him and was now stuck just below his knee, the flaring pain reached up through his leg, making him dizzy and he swallowed hard.

He had no idea where he was, and if he was safe. Well, relatively safe at least. Merlin just hoped he'd gotten away and that maybe Blaise had given up on him. Hit by an arrow, lying in the freezing cold snow with no more than a shirt, trousers and socks he realised Blaise was probably right to leave him be. He would die if he didn't take some measures, soon. He was already shivering like crazy and couldn't stop his teeth from chattering either.

A start would be to get the arrow out of his leg. He could manage that and then he could try and heal the wound, heal himself, even if this would induce more pain to his eyes. It was his only option.

He couldn't get a good grip on the arrow because he couldn't feel his hands. He fumbled around for what seemed like an eternity and finally pulled out the arrow in one swift movement, biting his lower lip to muffle a cry. If Blaise was still out there looking for him... He had no idea how good a sorcerer Blaise was. Maybe he could feel it if he tried to use magic to heal the wound?

The darkness was almost getting claustrophobic at the moment. Both hands and feet were so numb with the cold he could barely use them, and he knew deep down inside that not before long he would be frozen. The pain throbbing through his leg ebbed away with the cold, but Merlin had to try and stay awake and heal it.

Placing one hand on the wound he whispered, "Gehalge." He'd used this healing spell before, and normally it wasn't all that hard. Right at this moment it took all his strength, but ignoring the pain as much as possible, he could feel the wound closing itself quickly. He let out a small gasp of air, closing his eyes for a second to let the pain ebb away.

Now all he needed was a spell to warm himself. He'd never done such a spell before, and wasn't sure it would work. Feeling utterly distressed with that thought, he suddenly remembered the spell he'd been practicing earlier, whenever earlier had been. In his room, the book of magic on his lap. The spell that had formed a little light that had warmed his whole arm. If he could get it to work again, he would be safe. Well, at least from freezing to death.

"Lytttel, Laete, Leht." It was hard to pronounce the words, to get his mouth to function in the cold, but he knew he shouldn't give up. Giving up meant dying, alone. "Lytel, Laete, Leoht." The pain in his eyes intensified, but Merlin shook it off. Concentrating, he tried the spell again, pronouncing it very clearly with his lips. "Lytel, Laete, Leoht!"

Warmth filled the air around him and he felt the lights nearby. Not one of them, but it had to be at least three of them flying around his body, warming him. His almost frozen feet and hands tingled painfully with the sensation and all that Merlin managed was a smile. Then, nothing.

"Merlin."

A voice from far away reached deep inside of him, making him alert to his situation. It felt like he'd been out of it for a long time. Birds were singing nearby, a clear sign that it was at least somewhere in the afternoon. It felt like it was, but as everything was dark around him he couldn't be sure.

"Merlin."

It almost sounded like the great dragon's voice. But that couldn't be from all the way out of the lower dungeons of Camelot? He was imagining things, for sure. It was the cold getting to him.

"Find Lancelot," the voice said. The lights he had conjured started to warm him with an intensity that scared him a little. What if Blaise saw the lights or even felt them?

"Lancelot." The deep voice urged him to stand up and move. The warmth of the lights flowing around his body while he tried. He felt so exhausted that all he wanted to do was sleep, but the voice wouldn't have it and let him zone in on Lancelot and Lancelot alone. "Move, young Warlock..."

Merlin had no idea of direction or distance. It was like walking around in a dream. The pain in his leg, in his frozen joints and eyes were all but forgotten. He had to reach Lancelot. So he walked, and kept walking. A powerful force inside of him urged him on.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

Arthur was impatient when he'd finally talked to his father and Morgana, the horses were saddled and they were ready to ride out. Just after he'd left the throne room Morgana stopped him in the hallway. Her face was worried or even more worried than his, and he didn't quite understand what that was all about. He knew that Morgana cared about him, but surely not that much?

"Will you be careful, Arthur, please?"

She seemed upset and he frowned at her, not exactly knowing what to say. "I always am, Morgana, you know that. But I am touched by your concern."

"Just, watch your back." Normally she would reply to his teasing in a very offensive way, but this time she seemed to be deathly serious and it startled him for a second.

"Yes, of course."

"And bring Merlin back alive."

"How do you know..." Arthur gaped at her. He hadn't told his father about Merlin, only about the dangerous sorcerer, so how would she know? Had Gwen talked to her already?

"About Merlin?" She just stared at him, but didn't answer. Then she suddenly turned around and ran through the corridor, leaving him standing there with a surprised look on his face no doubt.

The small group of knights was ready and already on horseback when Arthur strode into the courtyard. It was freezing cold, and the armour he was wearing didn't help to keep in the warmth. They just had to keep moving around and they would be riding hard anyway.

"Let's move out."

"But, Sire, you know our horses can't move on the forest trails with all the snow," Sir Leon said, looking at him, apprehension written all over his face. Leon was so much like an open book, it almost made Arthur smile at times.

"We might actually not have to ride through snow," Arthur replied, relying fully on the information that Guinevere had given him. Magic melting away all the snow, and as there had been no fresh snow today, the trail should be easy to follow. Too easy, perhaps?

Still, the Prince was more worried about finding Merlin alive than a sorcerer, some snow or even a trap. A group of four knights were with him, they would be all right. Leon was one of his best warriors and a very sensible one at that.

"What do you mean, Sire?" Sir Leon had moved his horse next to Arthur's as they made their way out of the gate and around the lower town. The horses soon sprayed with mud from the melted snow that had turned into slush and mud on the path to the forest.

"There." Arthur pointed out when they had reached the edge of the forest, and actually saw a small trail of mud leading away to the East. "If we follow that it will lead us straight to Merlin, uhm , the sorcerer."

"Could be a trap," Sir Leon observed.

"Could be." Arthur urged his horse into a trot. "Then we just have to deal with it when we come across it. And if we do come across the sorcerer, we will show him no mercy."

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

Lancelot had been living in the border town of Statham for a while now. It was not far from Ealdor, where he would keep in touch with Merlin's mother now and again. They had spoken about this when he had met Merlin after saving Guinevere. This way he would be in contact with his friends in Camelot. With Merlin, mostly, of course.

He had been helping out a friend of Merlin's mother mending the roof of the man's house, and he'd been offered shelter and food in return. Lancelot had also been training some of the men of this small town, how to defend themselves against the dangers from the surrounding woods. Bandits, smugglers, bounty hunters, wolves. This was not an easy place to live.

It was good to keep practicing his skills with the sword. He felt he was born to wield a sword, although he wasn't sure he was born to be happy in life. He still thought of Gwen a lot. This lady of Camelot had really stolen his heart, but it was not to be. She was in love with Arthur. He knew now, after he had rescued her from Hengis.

This evening he was outside gathering firewood to warm up the small hut he was allowed to stay in. It was bitterly cold, and the one thing on his mind was to return inside as quickly as possible. No one should be outside now. And actually, no one was.

A little light not far from the edge of the forest caught his eye. What was that? Was there actually someone out there? The light seemed to pulse in the air, like it was alive. Lancelot had never seen such a thing, and raising his torch up high he stared at the spot. This looked like magic.

The minute the thought came to mind, another little light joined the first one. It moved through the air, but in the same place constantly. It was mesmerising to watch, and Lancelot shivered. He'd met his fair share of sorcerers, and some weren't always honest. Some were actually evil, he knew.

His mind raced to Camelot and his friend, Merlin. The young man definitely didn't look the part, but was a great sorcerer indeed and an honest and loyal one. He had a good heart. Lancelot had been instantly pulled to him. Without him he would never had met Gwen. He was grateful to have such a good friend out there in mighty Camelot. He had no doubt that he would return there one day. It was his destiny.

Two more lights started to dance around and Lancelot knew he had to investigate this phenomenon. Maybe the town was in danger, and it was up to him to prevent bad things from happening here. His duty in life, for now.

His high boots sank into the snow, which was almost knee deep and he slowly, carefully made his way towards the strange lights. The piles of snow had started to feel like ice under his feet, and he flinched. He hoped that he wouldn't betray himself too early on if there was indeed someone evil out there.

One light instantly moved towards him and hovered in front of his face. He stared at it, but didn't see anything dangerous right there. Looks could be deceiving of course, he had to be cautious. Next to his torch, he now took out his sword.

"Lancelot." A soft voice seemed to come from the light. "Help me."

It was Merlin's voice.

Fright came to Lancelot's heart and he quickly made his way through the snow to where the other lights remained hovering. He could only make out a pile of snow, and he urged himself on to reach it. To reach Merlin. Because he had no doubt now that it was Merlin out there. How he came to be out there was of no importance, the young man needed his help.

"Merlin." Lancelot had reached the pile of snow and now saw the shape of a man, Merlin's familiar clothes a clear sign he was right. His friend wasn't wearing his jacket or boots though, and his face was almost as pale as the snow he was lying in. One hand was reached out, like seeking for help, while the small bright lights danced around the fragile looking body. He seemed unconscious.

Lancelot stuck the end of the torch in the snow together with his sword and kneeled beside his friend, carefully whipping away the snow from Merlin's body and face. The face he touched didn't actually feel cold, even his clothes seemed to be dry which was a total miracle, but when he pulled him up out of the snow, the body in his arms started to shiver uncontrollably. Lancelot knew he had to get him indoors, quickly. He hoped it wasn't too late already.

Quickly draping Merlin's body over his shoulder, he grabbed his torch, sheathed his sword and made his way back to the town and his hut. The lights seemed to accompanying them, flying around as if encouraging him. And they did. He reached his hut pretty fast, glad there was still a fire going and he carefully lay Merlin on his bed in the place he called home right now.

Lancelot grabbed a pile of musty blankets from under it and soon his friend was covered up and the fierce shaking in Merlin's body reduced somewhat. The little lights had left them when he'd reached the hut. Lancelot suddenly missed their comfort.

The knight knew from experience that he had to try and get some warm liquid into his friend. There was still some broth left from his evening meal and that would do nicely. Moving over to the fireplace he grabbed a cup and filled half. Then he made it back to the bed where Merlin had started to moan like if he was in pain. Maybe he was?

Lancelot chastised himself for not checking for injuries earlier. He had been too busy getting them both inside the hut, into the warmth. Merlin might look like he couldn't hurt a fly, but his magic was almost unlimited, so how had he come here now, so helpless and hurt? Something really bad must have happened to him, and maybe to Camelot or Arthur as well?

The knight was no physician, of course, but he was able to treat minor wounds and inflictions. In his line of work, it was best to obtain as much of that knowledge as possible. So, pulling back the blankets from Merlin's body, he quickly started his examination.

Merlin definitely wouldn't have left Camelot on his own without boots or a jacket in this kind of weather. Even Arthur would probably not leave the palace without taking extreme measures against the cold. Lancelot was convinced his young friend was only still alive because of his magical abilities.

He saw a small, bloody hole in Merlin's trousers, right below the right knee. When he touched it carefully Merlin pulled his leg away. Lancelot knew he had to check out what was hurting so much, even thought he didn't want to inflict more pain. He carefully rolled up one leg of the trousers to get a good look.

All he could see was a round bruise on Merlin's leg. It stood out against the pale skin, like someone had just put a finger in ink, and pressed it against the young man's leg. Lancelot frowned and wasn't sure. This looked like a healed wound from an arrow. He'd once been hit by an arrow himself in his upper leg, and was sure this could be it. Even though this seemed healed in a strange way. And if it was healed, why did it still hurt Merlin? And had he healed it himself with magic?

Lancelot had so many questions, his head almost exploded. Of course he wouldn't get any answers until Merlin decided to wake up. Apart from some more bruises his friend seemed to be suffering mostly from the cold which was actually weird because his clothes were dry. Lancelot wondered if part of the magic maybe wasn't working correctly? He had no idea, and it frightened him.

That brought him back to the cup of broth. Placing the blankets back over Merlin, he lifted the man's head and dribbled some of it through parted lips that were still slightly bluish. It was swallowed instantly, which made Lancelot feel a whole lot better. Merlin would be fine, he had to be.

* * *

Blaise had been furious the moment he'd tried to crush the life out of young Merlin. All he had thought, had seen, was an image of his wife Beth dying in the fire. Taking his revenge on Gaius had become an all consuming thought after that. Someone had to pay and he had not felt an inch of guilt that it had to be Merlin.

But this seemingly weak boy had used magic in a way that Blaise had never felt before. Thrown back like that with force while the boy should have been rendered helpless by the spell he had put on his eyes. He had suspected Merlin had magic, maybe even powerful magic, but this had caught him by surprise.

The boy had run and as Blaise's own magic had not had the effect he'd been hoping for, his crossbow had done the trick for him. He could have sworn that one arrow had hit its mark, and he had to finish what he began. Merlin wasn't going to stop him.

But he had escaped him, though, and Blaise had become more furious if that had been even possible. The young sorcerer would not be able to elude him for long, however, as Blaise knew for certain he would try and make his way back to Camelot. And Blaise would be waiting for him, patiently.

After he'd given up on the initial hunt he'd retraced his steps back to the old cart and with a violent spell in his mind he had lifted it and had thrown it off a hill. Doing so he had been vaguely aware of his partner in crime lying on the snowy ground not far from where the cart had landed.

Like he had done to Blaise, Merlin had also thrown his partner through the air, and the spell had been lethal. The man had been dead on impact and right at that moment Blaise had known not to underestimate the boy.

Voices alerted him while he stood there in thought, staring at the upturned old cart, thinking of his next steps of action. Who in their right mind besides him would travel through the forest with all the snow?

Taking cover behind a thick old tree to the left side of the mud path, he managed to get a good view of the trail he'd left using magic. He should have covered his tracks, but he hadn't thought they would actually come after him for abducting a servant boy.

The red capes of the knights of Camelot stood out against the snow. Were they searching for him or was this just a patrol? These knights would probably be stubborn and brave enough to withstand the weather conditions for days on end.

And then Blaise saw him, in the lead of the small group on horseback. Prince Arthur Pendragon, Uther's son. After spying on Gaius for months he had found out what the Prince looked like, and that Merlin was Arthur's manservant. But why had the Prince come out here and why would he even risk his life for a servant? Was that why he was out here, to search for Merlin? Did these two care about each other more than just on a servant and his master level? Blaise was intrigued.

He couldn't suppress a grin. If Arthur cared, then here was his opportunity to reach his goal and even beyond that. Blaise would not only hurt Gaius by killing Merlin, but also the King, Uther when he killed his only son. What a brilliant place and time for a trap. Merlin surely had to travel back home following this muddy trail, and Arthur would be waiting for him, and so would Blaise.

* * *

Arthur had not wanted the sun to set that evening. They had been following the trail all day, and it had been a slow process as some parts had been covered with snow that had fallen out of trees. He didn't want to make camp for the night, he wasn't even tired but darkness would catch up with them soon and he had no choice.

It really dampened his already foul mood. They had come across nothing that even hinted at Merlin and the thought that his friend had to spend another night out here in the cold set his teeth on edge. But even though Merlin acted like an idiot most of the time, Arthur had faith in his ability to survive as well for some obscure reason. There was something about Merlin he didn't understand.

"Sire?" It was Sir Leon's voice a little to his left. The tall man had jumped off his horse and walked up a small snow covered hill. There were tracks leading up that hill, and Arthur was glad Leon was around to have seen those. He berated himself for having missed them. When Leon turned around to face him Arthur was already off his horse, grabbing his sword in the process.

"You should see this, Sire."

He didn't feel a moment of hesitation, he just felt a rush of adrenaline when he barked at the other knights to stay where they were, just in case this might actually be a trap and then he ran up the hill and reached Leon so fast that he almost tripped. His knight steadied him with one hand.

Looking down the hill they saw what looked like an overturned old cart. It was already getting dark, so it was hard to see exactly what was down there. The cart wasn't covered in snow and stood out against the white landscape. Guinevere had talked about the sorcerer leaving with a cart. This could be it.

Arthur beckoned Leon to follow him closely and they slid down the hill scanning their surroundings carefully as much as their steps. The Prince was holding his sword in front of him, and Leon was doing the same. If this was a trap, they were ready for it.

Holding his breath Arthur engaged the cart as if it was prey that would run off the minute it saw him. The cart was the enemy itself and he knew by experience they could expect almost anything out here. Before he could even reach the upturned first wheel, Leon's voice hissed at him. "Sire, there."

Arthur followed Leon's gaze and saw it now as well. A body of a man lying in an awkward position against the trunk of an old tree, a pile of snow had fallen half onto him but he could clearly see arms and feet sticking out. His heart froze instantly at the sight. Was it Merlin?

"It's not Merlin," Leon observed, answering his question before he could regain posture. A slow breath escaped Arthur when he realised it as well, and a nervous cough escaped his throat. Thank goodness it was someone else. Someone dressed in black leather. Someone definitely dead.

"Let us make camp away from this place." Arthur didn't feel safe at all, and there was no sign of Merlin here, so they should continue their search early the next morning. Maybe they would be able to find more tracks then. It was getting way too dark now.

He turned around when he heard Leon yell at him, a warning yell. But before he could react to anything dangerous that was threatening them Arthur felt himself flying through the air, all the air knocked out of his lungs by a blow he couldn't understand. All he did realise was losing his sword, and Leon shouting something.

And everything went dark.

* * *

Merlin felt warm. It seemed like days ago that he'd felt so warm, and he let out a deep, contented sigh and turned around under the blankets. Turning onto his side, he felt pain shoot through his right leg and he vividly saw the image of an arrow flying which made him sit up straight, instantly opening his eyes. Darkness once again claimed his view, a feeling of panic creeping up inside as he wondered where he was.

Last thing he recalled was conjuring the lights and a voice telling him to find Lancelot. He must have found Lancelot in time? He sure hoped he did and that this wasn't some scary dungeon where Blaise had brought him to. Fear made him swallow as he reached out with all his senses to find out what was going on.

"Merlin?" Lancelot's familiar voice greeted him and Merlin almost felt tears of relief threatening to escape him. He had made it, he had found his friend. Hearing the man's voice, he suddenly remembered hearing it before out there in the snow, but it had taken all his strength to keep the lights going, to keep himself from freezing to death.

Being around Lancelot always gave him a feeling of safety and this man would do whatever it took to insure his friends were safe. Even if it meant dying for them. If there was someone out there Merlin could trust, it was Lancelot.

"What happened to you, Merlin?" Lancelot's voice almost startled him as it was very close now. "If I hadn't found you when I did..." The man left it hanging and Merlin felt his worry even though he couldn't see his face.

Merlin knew he had to be brief, tell Lancelot only the most necessary things. Of course he fully trusted his friend, but he felt he'd run out of time and he desperately needed to get back to Camelot. There had to be a cure or at least a spell to lift the enchantment on his eyes. Had to be.

"A powerful sorcerer, his name is Blaise. He wants revenge on Gaius for something Gaius did to his family during the Great Purge. His idea of revenge is easy. He wants to kill me and let Gaius live with the guilt for the rest of his life." There, he told the story in almost one sentence, almost. Merlin was almost feeling proud of himself.

"And you escaped this sorcerer using magic I presume?" Lancelot's voice now sounded slightly amused while Merlin could hear him sit down on a chair near the bed he was lying in.

"Yes, although it wasn't that easy."

"Because he's also a very powerful sorcerer?"

"No, because I can't see."

"You can't... Merlin, you're blind?" Lancelot voice bounced back to sounding extremely worried again. A hand landed on Merlin's arm, startling him again and Lancelot pulled back at once. "Oh, sorry."

"It's all right."

"Then, how did you find me?"

Merlin thought about that. He wasn't really sure what had happened. That voice guiding him, the warm lights, it still felt like a dream. The voice had called him young Warlock though, so he could almost be certain it had been the dragon. And if so, the dragon had saved his life. Should he tell all this to Lancelot? He decided not to.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to make it back to Camelot alone and blind, and you know about my magic so it was a logical choice. I sort of zoned in on you and found you."

"The little lights, that was you, right?"

"Yes, a new spell. I wasn't sure it would work at all, but the lights kept me from freezing to death."

"I thought as much." Lancelot now carefully touched his arm again, took his hand and pushed something in it. "This is a cup of broth, you better drink it. I'll get you some dry clothes and boots."

Merlin gratefully sipped the still-warm broth and could hear Lancelot make his way across the room. He could sense it wasn't a big room and he wondered if Lancelot had been living here all this time after they had said goodbye months ago.

"Here." Lancelot dropped some warm clothes on the bed. "You'll feel much better." The hand of the knight was back to take the cup and help him sit on the edge of the bed. Pain shot through the healed arrow wound on Merlin's leg, and he knew he hadn't done a great job at healing it. He should probably try again.

Lancelot didn't say anything, but the grip on his arm helping him was firmer somehow. Merlin chose to ignore his pain and Lancelot's worry and tried to keep it light instead. "Gaius is the only one who can help me find a cure or a spell to undo what has been done. And I don't even know if he's still alive."

"I think he might be."

"How so?"

"That Blaise character wanted, wants to kill you to make Gaius suffer as you told me. For that Gaius needs to stay alive, of course." Lancelot said it firmly, and Merlin knew he was right. Gaius would be worried sick though, he was sure. It pained him that the man would be suffering because of him.

"Gaius must be so worried, and it's my fault."

"Not your fault, Blaise is the one to blame."

Merlin appreciated the words, but felt guilty about it nonetheless. He couldn't help it but sometimes he even felt guilty about having magic and endangering Gaius while living with him. The man had taken him in, and had treated him like a son. He owed him much.

"Do you think the sorcerer followed you here?" Lancelot asked, his voice almost a whisper while Merlin could almost see him scan the room and staring at the door, like Blaise would be there any second. Merlin sure hoped he wasn't. He hadn't felt his dark presence for a while, so that was a good sign the man wasn't in the nearby neighbourhood.

"I'm not sure, but he might guess I will try and make my way back to Camelot."

"He might, yes. So I just have to come with you to Camelot then."

"Would you do that, for me?"

"Of course, Merlin." Lancelot sounded surprised that he'd even asked. "How's Arthur by the way?"

"A pain in the neck, as always," Merlin replied and even though he was worried it felt good to talk with Lancelot again. Last time had only been very briefly. "That man can be such a twirp."

"Twirp?"

"Never mind."

"And Gwen?"

Merlin could hear a slight pain in Lancelot's voice. He still cared about Guinevere very much, and somehow Merlin felt really sad for him. Of course Lancelot already knew her heart belonged to Arthur, but it wasn't easy. He didn't know what to say to make it sound casual, normal.

"Is she happy with Arthur?" Lancelot asked before he could answer him.

"She will be, yes." Merlin was keen to change the subject, so he lifted himself from the bed on one elbow trying to stand up. "We should leave for Camelot as soon as possible."

That certainly made Lancelot alert to their quest at once. "You are still weak, we should leave at first sunlight. I also don't own a horse, Merlin. So we have to walk. Are you sure you are up to that already with the arrow wound and all?"

"It's healed."

"I know, but it's still painful."

"How do you..."

"Oh come on, Merlin. I am not a fool." Lancelot actually sounded a little offended and that was new to Merlin because the knight wouldn't easily show his emotions like that. Somehow it made Merlin smile, laugh even. It felt good to laugh, the tension of the last days feeling less heavy now.

Lancelot also laughed and laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "It is really good to see you, my friend. We will make our way to Camelot tomorrow morning, and we will deal with this, all of this."

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

Sunlight was shining into Arthur's face, waking him up. It was nice as it took away some of the cold that he felt in his whole body. He felt sore and drowsy and lifted a heavy head to look around, while he couldn't help but shiver.

To his far right Arthur could see Sir Leon and the other knights standing and opening their mouths, as if they were shouting at him but there was no sound. Slowly regaining full consciousness now, he frowned at them and wondered why they didn't come over to him.

At the same time he realised that he was tied up to a tree. His arms were tight against his body, the ropes biting into his skin. He couldn't move one inch. What the hell was going on?

He slowly started to remember the bits and pieces of what had happened, or at least what he thought had happened to them. The upturned old cart, the body at the base of the tree trunk and then he had been thrown backwards through the air by a blast of wind. Not a normal wind he knew for sure, this had been the work of magic. After that, nothing.

Carefully squinting at the knights again he could make out a shiny see-through barrier all around them like a dome that kept them from coming to his aid. They were standing there helplessly just as he was helplessly tied to a tree. And of course he had lost his sword as well. Great.

His eyes fervently darted around and saw their horses, huddled together near the base of that small hill he climbed with Sir Leon before. Arthur always had a spare sword in his pack but the question was how to get to it.

Pulling at the ropes, he grinded his teeth in sheer frustration. They were on a rescue mission for Heaven's sake and now it was them who needed to be rescued. How could he have been so stupid? He should have seen this coming, protect them all.

A loud voice made him look up instantly towards the source of it. And there he was, a tall man in a dark green cloak looking down on him from that small hill opposite his position. From the description he'd received from Guinevere, well at least what she had seen, there was no doubt in his mind that this had to be the sorcerer who had taken Merlin. But where was Merlin?

"Your knights cannot help you now, Arthur Pendragon." The tall sorcerer didn't come his way but stood there observing him, a smile playing on the man's face.

"Where's Merlin, what have you done to him?" Again Arthur pulled against the ropes keeping him a prisoner, and he cursed loudly. "If you harmed him in any way, I will not stop until I have hunted you down and killed you."

The sorcerer Blaise just laughed at him, the sound extremely loud in the silent wintery forest. As if this man's evil magic had extinguished all other sound. "I am sure Merlin will show himself soon and if so, you'll have the pleasure of dying, together."

Arthur's anger turned into something that came close to relief, even though he wanted to scream at the man on the hill to fight him like a man, not a coward. Merlin was still alive, and that meant he must have escaped this mad man. That would be the only logical explanation. Arthur should give Merlin the credit he deserved, which he did not always.

"You lost him, didn't you?" He couldn't help but gloat at this arrogant sorcerer.

Blaise didn't answer him but instead pointed two hands at the other side of the trail opposite the tree that Arthur was tied up against. The Prince couldn't quite see what was there, but he feared the worst. If this was a trap and he was the bait, then...

How on Earth was he going to get out of this predicament?

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot had set out to travel to Camelot early in the morning. Dressed warmly, the sun shining, there didn't seem to be any danger in the brisk winter air. Lancelot knew better, of course, and had already taken precautions. He was wearing his old chain mail as well as his trusty sword.

Merlin looked a bit un-Merlin like, wearing a pair of Lancelot's old high boots and an old dark brown musty woollen coat that was two sizes too large for the skinny young man. It made him look even thinner then he already was. Lancelot wondered if being so busy working for Arthur all the time kept Merlin from eating his breakfast, lunch, maybe even dinner. It did sound like him.

At first Lancelot had felt apprehensive to start their walk through the forest with Merlin blind and all, but the young man had once again amazed him by walking at his side like there was nothing at all wrong with him. He didn't even limp with that almost healed arrow wound.

"How do you manage to walk up straight and not stumble or fall into something?" he'd asked his friend and Merlin had grinned widely at him. "I can sense you and the trees."

They had made their way far into the forest by midday, Lancelot carefully scanning the ground for tracks and any signs of danger. This sorcerer, Blaise, could probably appear right out of nowhere, but Lancelot felt ready for him. Camelot was their destination and he would not let anyone stand in their way if he could help it, sorcerer or not.

When they walked into a small clearing, the snow almost knee deep here, Merlin suddenly raised a hand. "Stop."

Lancelot froze in his tracks. He knew Merlin well enough to know he could sense things he couldn't himself. "There are people out there, I can hear them talk."

"I can't hear them." Lancelot scanned the area, and took out his sword. "Where are they?" He looked around frantically, expecting danger from all sides. "Where are they, Merlin?"

There was no answer, and then they appeared out of the forest like appearing out of fog. A small group of cloaked people, quickly surrounding him and Merlin. Lancelot lowered his sword on instinct because he could feel nothing but a calm peaceful presence from this group. And he could see from Merlin's relaxed stance that they weren't in any immediate danger.

"Druids," Merlin whispered as if his friend had seen them with his own eyes, which was impossible, of course. He must have sensed them knowing this. They did look like druids, yes.

One man stepped forward, lowering his hood and gazed at the both of them with an intent look in his eyes, making Lancelot feel uncomfortable. He had met druids before, but these seemed to be special. Like there was a reason for their group to meet up with them.

"We came to warn you," the Druid said. "There is powerful dark magic at work in the forest and you would do well to take heed."

"The sorcerer Blaise?" Merlin asked, sounding curious, not afraid. "Have you heard of him, seen him?"

"Yes." The Druid didn't elaborate, but then again these were people who didn't need many words at all. "You will need to defeat him, Emrys, or the land of Albion will never be."

Emrys? Lancelot frowned at the druid and then at Merlin. Was this some other name for Merlin in the Druid tongue? He'd heard of this phenomenon before, but had never encountered people like that for real. Merlin, or rather Emrys, seemed to be destined for something important that was hard to grasp for the likes of Lancelot.

"Arthur?" Merlin's face suddenly scrunched up in a deep frown. "He is in danger right now, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Has Blaise set a trap for me?"

"Yes, Emrys." The Druid looked at Lancelot and then back at Merlin. "You and you alone are destined to save the Prince of Camelot, but beware of your surroundings and trust your senses."

"Like sensing the trees around me?"

The Druid didn't answer Merlin's question but instead pointed his finger towards the west. "You and Lancelot are almost upon the group that has left Camelot in search of you. Be well."

And the way the druids had appeared was also the way they left. Lancelot was stunned how quickly and without a sound these people could move through the forest. Like they were one with their surroundings. It left him in awe and he could tell from the look on Merlin's face that the Druid might have told him more than Lancelot had actually heard.

"You know something I don't, right?"

"We are walking into a trap."

"Already know that part." Lancelot actually started to feel kind of excited. Well, maybe that wasn't the right word for it, more like ready to leap into action. "Are you ready then?"

* * *

Merlin could almost feel Lancelot's adrenaline rush and he wondered if it was normal for knights to feel like that before any fight. Would Arthur feel it too? Merlin just felt weary and a large stone had settled into his stomach, making him slightly nauseated.

They had stealthily moved through the forest to the place where they could hear horses. This place felt like the place where Merlin had escaped from Blaise, and the feeling made him even sicker although having Lancelot nearby also gave his strength.

They were standing with their backs against a rock ledge so no one could sneak up to them from behind and they would have a good view on their surroundings and the group of knights from Camelot including Arthur, Merlin hoped.

"Tell me what you see," he whispered urgently at Lancelot.

"Arthur is tied to a tree on the other side of the trail, to the right of us. The knights, four of them, are standing behind what looks like some glowing magical barrier. They will be of little use if we can't lower it."

"Maybe we can?"

"They will see you use magic."

Merlin felt Lancelot's hand on his arm. "Stay here and don't do anything to endanger yourself. You heard the Druid, this is a trap. I will circle round and see if I can free Arthur."

"But—"

"Stay here, Merlin. Even with magic, Blaise might be too powerful for you while you can't see. Or do you have some kind of plan?"

"No, I..."

"Then stay." Lancelot was way too nice to order him around and this was more a worried kind of voice that reached him. The knight was always worried for the safety of others in his care, but this time Merlin knew he couldn't obey his friend.

So he didn't even have to think twice about what had to be done. After Lancelot had left his side he repeated the words of the Druid in his head. That is was his task to free Arthur, not Lancelot, but him.

How on Earth would he manage that being blind, he had no idea yet but he definitely could hear Arthur's breathing even from where he himself was hiding. If he followed the sound he would no doubt find him, all tied up to a tree as Lancelot had stated to him just a minute ago.

He wondered what the trap was that Blaise had set for him. The sorcerer was watching Arthur, no doubt. If he circled around and came up to the tree from behind, Blaise would probably see him but maybe if he acted really fast using a spell to release Arthur, they had a chance?

If using magic meant saving the Prince's life... There it was again, the everlasting moral dilemma he'd faced dozens of times before. He hated it, he really did. He had to question himself at every turn when it came to saving Arthur with magic. If Arthur ever found out then Merlin would most likely lose him as a friend.

He let out a deep sigh. This wasn't the time or place to think about it, it was time to act.

In Merlin's head the trees appeared in some kind of order, like an inner map he could follow. The inner map had, of course, been there all along but being hurt and on the run he hadn't really noticed it like he did right now. The Dragon once told him the Old Religion and magic was part of the very Earth itself, so he was a part of that as well. Maybe that was why this was even possible.

Concentrating on that inner map and Arthur's breathing, he slowly circled round, sinking knee deep in piles of snow every time he took a new step towards his destination. He certainly hoped he would reach Arthur in time, before Blaise had a chance to set off any trap. Maybe Lancelot had something to do with the fact that nothing happened on his way to the tree Arthur was tied up to?

Merlin said a silent little prayer to no one in particular, but for the safety of his friend. All his friends.

He was almost there now.

* * *

Arthur had a small knife hidden in his left boot. He always took the knife along on any trip outside the citadel and it gave him a feeling of security. If he lost his sword, he still had the knife. Of course, he hoped that Blaise hadn't found it tying him to this cold, wet tree as he might actually need it this time.

The sorcerer was nowhere in sight but was probably lying in ambush not far from him. Arthur did wonder why the man was so sure that Merlin would be at the scene shortly. These magic folk always set his teeth on edge. You never knew what to expect next while Arthur was a man who liked to know things in advance, thank you very much... If he could just wiggle his hand down to his boot.

Pulling on the ropes to try and loosen them, he finally got a firm grip on the knife with two fingers and slowly but steadily pulled it free. Anxiously watching his surroundings as he expected an angry sorcerer every second now, he started to cut away the ropes on his left side.

It seemed to take forever, but it worked. His arm was almost loose and the ropes around his upper body were falling away, leaving only the ropes around his legs and ankles. He wondered why Blaise hadn't stopped him already, but he didn't care. Lifting his knees to loosen the rope some more he only had to step out of them and he was free.

Then he heard a snapping sound and two arrows shot out of the trees opposite to where he was standing. He wouldn't get loose in time, there was no time left. Arthur gasped in terror. The sorcerer would get his wish, he would die here in this godforsaken place.

A pair of hands tugged on his left arm, hard and he suddenly was free and pulled away, landing on his back in the snow with someone falling on top of him while the two arrows hit the tree where he'd just stood a second ago. He let out a huge puff of air he'd been holding inside even though it was hard to breathe with someone on top of you.

Whoever it was, saved his life though. Arthur finally got all his senses working again and looked straight into the face of Merlin hovering over him.

"Arthur, Arthur, say something..."

Merlin's frantic voice all but yelled in his ear and the man's body weight was crushing him down into the snow. Of course, if Merlin hadn't pulled him away like that, he would have been dead by now, but that didn't mean he was. For heaven's sake, he had his eyes wide open staring up at Merlin's fearful face. Was he blind? Shaking snow from his face, he tried to push Merlin away from him. "I'll be fine, Merlin. Will you get off me!"

"Arthur." Merlin's bright goofy smile appeared for a second. "I thought you were dead."

"Will you just..." Arthur's sentence stopped itself and he looked up at Merlin, really looked at him. His normally expressive blue eyes had turned into dark red, like they were on fire without actual flames. "Whoo..." The Prince swallowed. "What the hell is that?"

He had seen people use magic, but their eyes had always turned golden and back to normal in seconds. But this seemed like a permanent thing, nothing to do with magic. He hoped.

"Is that, is that magic?"

"What?" Merlin looked down at him, a shocked look on his face while he stared right through him like he couldn't see. It suddenly made sense to Arthur why his friend had thought he might be dead. He couldn't see anything, of course. What a fool he'd been.

"No... uh, yes." Merlin, in the meanwhile, had scrambled back off him. "The sorcerer Blaise did this to me, so it was his spell, so that makes it magic, really, yes. If we can get to Gaius he will know what to do, so I found Lancelot and he's here somewhere but..." There was an awkward silence for a minute. "I talk too much, don't I?"

"Lancelot?" Arthur ignored Merlin's ramblings and wasn't even surprised while he looked around to find the knight. Because there was no doubt about Lancelot. His father might see the man as a liar but Arthur knew he was a true knight, a brave and good man. "Where is he?"

"We split up, he must be around somewhere," Merlin answered, still freaking Arthur out with those scary red pupils of his. If he would get his hand on that sorcerer, the man would be so dead.

"The sorcerer must still be around." Arthur stood up, pulling Merlin with him to stand, while he looked around to see if he could find the tall man before he would do more damage. He was very much alert to any strange move or sound, while he pushed Merlin behind him.

"Yes." Merlin swallowed hard behind him and even though he couldn't see, Arthur could see him looking around with fear in his eyes as well. He suddenly felt the need to reassure Merlin that everything was going to be all right, but he couldn't.

"Just stay behind me."

"Want me to hold your cape, just in case?" Merlin asked with a grim grin on his face.

"Very funny, Merlin."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Will you just, shut up?"

"Yes, of course."

"Now!" Arthur couldn't help but smile. He had missed Merlin's quirks, even in tense situations like this they somehow always lifted his spirits. He felt truly grateful that his servant and friend was still alive, and he preferred to keep it that way.

Walking over to the horses that were standing huddled together to one side of the trail, Merlin right behind him, Arthur took out his spare sword and stared at Sir Leon who looked relieved but also very scared behind that magical barrier. There had to be a way to get them out of there.

"How will we be able to free the knights out of that magical barrier?" he asked no one in particular but somehow hoped Merlin would have a plan. Even though it might be some idiotic kind of plan, any plan would do. Maybe Lancelot would be able to help? But where was he, and where was Blaise?

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe Gaius will know the answer to that one as well?"

"Where the hell is Lancelot?" Arthur felt really uncomfortable and hoped that Lancelot had not fallen into a trap either. Blaise was cunning and the knight should have been here right about now. Arthur couldn't shake the thought and he swallowed, raising his sword, slowly.

"Do you think Blaise has got him?" Merlin whispered behind him with fear in his voice.

Before Arthur could answer, a cloak rushed through the air. It was Blaise and it was almost like the man was flying. His hands were raised, aiming some scary magical spell at them, and as Arthur was about to pull Merlin with him out of harm's way, a loud yell made him look up.

Lancelot came running from a snow-covered hill nearby, his sword raised and a determined look on his face that told Arthur that everyone in his way would be in serious trouble. Blaise turned around to face the knight, while Arthur scrambled up on his feet, raising his sword again.

"You are all surprisingly hard to kill." Blaise's voice barked through the forest and the sorcerer now lifted his hands towards Lancelot instead. Arthur tried to intensify his effort to reach and help the knight but he felt he wouldn't be on time. "This will be the end of all of you," Blaise yelled while fire embedded his hands, raised in Lancelot's direction.

Two fireballs flew through the air, and Lancelot ducked out of the way with a fierce determined look in his eyes. Arthur knew the knight wouldn't give up that easily, and that all he needed was some help, from him.

* * *

Merlin, of course, couldn't see, but he could hear Lancelot's yell and Arthur standing up, raising his sword to face Blaise. He could feel the powerful force of energy that Blaise was building up inside. It was like a giant wave of darkness that washed over him.

He had to do something quickly to stop this man and his dark magic or they would all be dead. Of course, he had yelled at Arthur to stay where he was but the Prince had left him standing and Merlin knew that both Lancelot and Arthur would be no match for this sorcerer.

He stumbled behind a tree to the side of the path to make sure his use of magic couldn't be seen by anyone. At least he hoped he was covered by this tree, and that the knights trapped behind their magical wall wouldn't see what he was doing. He had to risk it and as long as Arthur's back was hopefully turned towards him he probably wouldn't even notice it in the heat of battle.

Merlin was terrified that he would hurt both Arthur and Lancelot though. Not being able to see them, he had to concentrate on their aura and their voices. And of course, on Blaise's energy to pinpoint him out to Merlin.

"You can do it, Merlin."

The voice startled him for a second. The same voice that had come to him when he made his way to Lancelot. The voice of the dragon. A strange calmness came over him while he zoned in on Blaise and he could almost see him standing there on the side of the trail with fire flaming high inside his hands.

He couldn't just lift the sorcerer up into the air, that would be too demanding and would definitely get him the wrong attention from Arthur. No, there had to be another way. All his thoughts zoned in on Lancelot who was trying to get closer to Blaise to strike him down but who was repelled back by the flames in the man's hands.

Merlin suddenly knew what to do and lifted his hand towards the place where Blaise was raising his fire bolts. He could see them in his mind so clearly now that focussing on them wasn't hard at all. And if he could focus on them, he would focus on Blaise.

"Forbairn ypile," Merlin whispered.

The spell cast made him blink fiercely when the pain in his eyes spread through his whole head, like it was about to explode. He fell to his knees with a cry, holding his hands before his eyes. He had forgotten all about the pain, too intent to try and take out this sorcerer.

But through it all he could also hear Blaise scream as the flames the man had raised now burned his own hands. That had been the idea of the spell, and it seemed to work. The flames were so intent that Blaise couldn't stop them. Merlin could feel him try and fail and his aims at Lancelot and Arthur had been diminished. This was his chance.

Merlin bit his lip through the constant pain and quickly concentrated on Lancelot's sword; "Bregdan, anweald sweord."

Lancelot's sword wavered slightly and he could feel it startled the knight, but just for a second. Lancelot had dealt with a similar spell before, and he knew how to use it, for sure. Merlin just had to trust in him.

A fierce stab went through Merlin's whole body and he could feel the dark magic that Blaise was wielding now turned to him. Already in pain, he was too late to respond and fell backwards into the snow, shielding himself in an effort to regain control. He could feel Blaise's anger and pain building up and he knew he couldn't fight this. He was too weak and his powers weren't nearly powerful enough yet.

And then it stopped. The anger, the pain, everything. All that was left was a feeling of loss and of sadness. Merlin tried to escape from it, but it was too strong. He could literally feel Blaise's last breath when Lancelot's sword left the man's body, leaving a mortal wound.

Merlin gasped, tried to get up but fell down with his face in the snow this time. All sound around him had stopped and his head pounded with the beat of his heart. And then there was a strong, warm hand on his shoulder...

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Merlin, are you all right?" Lancelot turned him around and Merlin looked into a worried pair of brown eyes. He could actually see those friendly eyes, that face. The feeling of sadness and loneliness was slowly leaving him now and he managed a smile.

"You can see?" Lancelot gaped at him, a weary smile appearing on his face as well. "You can see me."

"When Blaise died the spell must have been broken." Merlin felt a little bemused while he looked around to see the snow, the mud path and the trees around him. He'd never seen such a beautiful sight in his life it seemed, although he knew out there was also Blaise's dead body and he felt kind of sorry for the man in a way. Shaking the feeling, he concentrated on Lancelot.

Lancelot grinned more broadly and hugged Merlin, who returned the hug. "That was you, wasn't it, enhancing my sword like that and saving us?"

"Shhh," Merlin whispered urgently, sitting up and waving his hand in Arthur's direction. "Prince supercilious might hear you, and yes I did, but it was you who saved us, really."

"Lancelot." Arthur came their way after he'd talked to Sir Leon and the other knights. Merlin could see that the magical barrier had been broken as well. They were free and they were safe. Arthur always made sure his men were all right, and Merlin really respected him for that. And even though the man was a prat, he was a caring one. Not that Merlin would tell him that, or it would go straight to his head.

Arthur extended a hand and Lancelot took it. "It is good to see you again. I wish it had been under different circumstances, but again we owe you our lives. That was some sword fighting there."

"Thank you, Sire." Lancelot bowed his head. "My heart truly does lie with Camelot. It was an honour to be of service."

"Merlin?" Arthur had turned to face him. "Are you ready to leave?" The look he gave him made Merlin realise that Arthur had not yet seen that he could clearly see the Prince now. Lancelot also noticed it and wanted to speak up, but Merlin gave him a look that he hoped said that Arthur should find out for himself, and that Merlin would be taking advantage of this situation until he did. He knew Lancelot wouldn't approve, but he couldn't help himself to tease Arthur just a little.

"Yes, Sire. As I don't have a horse, can I ride with you?"

Arthur looked startled at the request and Merlin couldn't help but grin. Then there was a small look of sympathy there as well, just for a second. It kind of shocked Merlin a little. Should he really do this to Arthur?

Before he could decide what to do Arthur had made up his mind. "All right, you ride with me, Merlin, and Lancelot can have his own horse as well. Sir Kay can ride with Sir Gaheris."

"Sire?" Lancelot sounded truly surprised.

"It is my gift to you for saving our lives," Arthur replied and beckoned them to follow him to the other knights and the horses. He mounted and reached out a hand towards Merlin, who of course was pretending he didn't see it, so Arthur had to bend over to try and grab his arm which looked rather funny and almost made Merlin grin.

"Now get on the horse behind me, Merlin, before I change my mind," Arthur muttered.

Letting Arthur do the riding and just sitting there with time to take in his surroundings, Merlin found it really peculiar that the whole trail was all but free from snow. Like magic had touched it. He had wondered how Blaise would have been able to get around with that old cart, but this could be the answer to that unanswered question. It was a curious sight.

"Is it actually my imagination, or is the snow lighter on this trail?" Merlin couldn't help but ask but as soon as it left his mouth he wanted to slap himself. If Arthur would still think he was blind after this slip of the tongue, the Prince was thicker than Merlin already thought he was.

Lancelot riding next to them raised one eyebrow in amusement and while he did, Arthur had turned around to face him. His face way too close to Merlin's. Not so thick after all, it seemed.

"You can see, can't you, Merlin?"

"You are looking kind of angry at the moment, Sire?"

Lancelot and Sir Leon were struggling to refrain from laughing, even grinning. Arthur also definitely tried not to smile at the looks on their faces, Merlin could clearly see it in his eyes. Even some of the other knights were grinning slightly.

"Get off."

"But..."

"Get off my horse."

Merlin tried his best scowl but the tingling in his eyes probably betrayed him while he jumped off the horse, landing with his boots in the soggy mud on the trail. Deceiving Arthur would cost him dearly, he was certain, and he knew there had been a flaw to his little scheme, of course. This was it.

"I wanted to tell you, but I thought you should find out all by yourself." Merlin tried and gave Arthur his best pleading look of sympathy.

"I think I should let you walk for deceiving me like that." Arthur looked down at him, the best stern look in his eyes that the Prince could muster. "But an apology will do nicely." Raising his brows, he grinned widely. "I'm waiting."

"Forget it," Merlin muttered, looking up at him.

"Come on."

"No way. If you weren't such a self-observed pompous Prince you would have noticed I could see way back there." Merlin waved towards the place they had come from.

"As a Prince of Camelot I had different priorities." Arthur was still grinning. "Still waiting."

"All right, I'm sorry. There."

"Thank you." Arthur urged his horse along the trail, leaving him standing there. "You can ride with Sir Leon."

"Prat!"

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Here is where we part," Lancelot finally said to all of them when they reached an intersection of trails and he had turned his horse around to follow another path. "I am sure that we will meet again."

"Of that I have no doubt." Arthur nodded at the knight, a nod of respect. "I am sorry to see you go but you know my father."

"You do not have to apologize, Sire," Lancelot said, although Merlin could clearly see that he was the one who really felt sorry. Uther was narrow-minded, and many people had suffered because of that. Maybe after Arthur became King, things would change.

"I'll miss you." Merlin had someone to trust and to speak to in Lancelot and it had been twice now that the knight had saved his life. This had created a special bond between them. He would miss Lancelot very much.

"You know where to find me, Merlin." Lancelot gave him a bright smile and a wink and before Merlin could answer, his friend had given his horse the spurs to leave.

"Thank you!" It was all that Merlin managed before horse and rider disappeared into the forest. He had a strong feeling that they would meet again and that made saying goodbye always easier.

Arthur turned to his knights a grim look on his face. "Let us go home."

* * *

"Gaius!" Merlin didn't wait for Sir Leon's horse to come to a full stop. He jumped off and ran to the other side of the court yard when he saw his old friend standing there as if he was waiting for them to arrive. "Gaius."

"Merlin."

They gave each other a huge hug and Merlin felt such joy and emotion at the same time, it was hard to stop tears from flowing. "Gaius, are you all right? I was so worried you might be wounded. I should have been able to help you."

"Merlin." Gaius put one hand on his shoulder and simply smiled at him even though there seemed to be some pain in those eyes as well. "I am fine, but how about you?"

"I am so sorry about Blaise, about everything." Merlin felt the need to make things right, at least he had to try and make things right.

"My dear boy, this wasn't your fault."

"But he could have killed you."

"And you." Gaius almost looked stern now, a frown appearing in between his expressive eyes which came as a bit of a surprise to Merlin. Maybe his exhaustion was playing tricks on him?

"Gaius." Arthur had walked up to the two of them and all but slapped the old man on the shoulder, making Merlin raise his eyebrows. Arthur sometimes really looked awkward showing any sign of appreciation when it wasn't about a knight. "Are you well?"

"As well as to be expected, Sire. Thanks to Guinevere, she took care of me."

Merlin now only just noticed Gwen, who stood a couple of steps behind Gaius, smiling at them. He had been too focused on Gaius to even greet her. Arthur probably only noticed her at that moment as well.

"Guinevere." Arthur took a step forward and took her hand, bowed down a bit and kissed it, making her blush and look at her shoes. "Thank you for taking care of Gaius." Then Arthur looked around to see if anyone besides Gaius or Merlin had seen his gesture while he lifted his finger at Merlin's face. "Not a word of any of this, or else."

"Or else?" It was always something new that Arthur wanted to come up with, and it was getting harder lately. He knew that as well as Merlin did who just stood there trying to look serious.

"Or else I'll make you scrub the throne room floor."

"Yes, Sire. Of course, Sire."

Gwen giggled at that and came over now to give him a hug that had Arthur almost green with envy. "I am glad you're all right."

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Time to get some rest." Gaius suddenly took Merlin's arm in a firm grip while he pulled him away from Arthur and Gwen. "Excuse us."

All Merlin wanted when Gaius and he walked to the Court Physicians chambers was a good night's sleep. The sun was setting and the room was warm and already lit with candles. Gaius would want to hear what had happened, the whole story. Merlin knew this by experience the minute he sat down at the wooden table, yawning. He rested his elbows on the table and placed his fists under his chin.

Gaius was suddenly back with a steaming bowl of what looked and smelled like soup. Merlin must have dozed off already for a moment there and he blinked at the bowl and then at Gaius who took his seat opposite him.

"You can tell me the whole story later, Merlin."

As if the man had read his mind Merlin quickly sat upright even though he yawned again. "I want to tell you, Gaius, I really do."

"Is Blaise dead?" Gaius asked out of the blue then and while Merlin looking into his eyes, he wasn't sure if Blaise being killed was a good thing to Gaius. The sorcerer had been a friend in the past, and it was never easy to lose a friend, even if that friend turned out to be your enemy. Merlin hoped this would never happen to him, so he silently gave the man a nod and stared into his soup.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, Lancelot did."

"Lancelot was there?"

"I managed to get away from Blaise and found my way to Lancelot's village."

"Did Blaise suffer?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"For what?"

"For being honest with me and for coming back in one piece."

Merlin didn't know what to say to that. He just felt grateful that Gaius was alive, that they were all alive and back in Camelot. He couldn't ask for more, really. Well, maybe for Arthur to see him for who he really was, but that was for a different time and day.

"Back to work tomorrow, I guess," he commented ruefully.

"Arthur was very worried about you, Merlin. He rode out to find you right away."

Merlin couldn't help but smile at that. Of course he knew deep down inside that the Prince of Camelot did care, although he normally had a weird way of showing his affection. "Well, Arthur rode out to save me, but again I ended up saving him. And of course he doesn't see it that way so I will never hear the end of it how he rescued me from an evil sorcerer." Merlin lifted his hand and made a shaky gesture. "Poor Merlin being so scared while the Prince all but peed in his—"

"Merlin." Gaius tried to maintain a straight face but almost burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Gaius." Merlin grinned widely. "And you know who has to clean those trousers."

"Eat your soup, Merlin."

* * *

Merlin thought he would fall asleep instantly after his head touched his pillow, blankets pulled over his head, a warm feeling of comfort and being home growing inside of him. He felt exhausted, but something kept him awake for a reason. A silent beckoning, like the one he'd felt when he came to Camelot a year or so ago. A voice calling his name... The Dragon.

Couldn't the giant creature of magic not leave him be for tonight, didn't he know that Merlin felt too tired to go see him? Merlin knew he'd better get it over with, though, or he would be kept from a good night sleep indefinitely.

Slipping on his boots and jacket he carefully made his way through Gaius's chamber, who was snoring in his bed as usual, and he made his way to the lower dungeons. A path he had taken many times before, although he never really wanted to. He didn't trust the Dragon anymore after what had happened to his mother when he'd visited Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed.

The Dragon was already waiting for him, perched dangerously on his rock, eyes growing small while he watched Merlin come closer, torch raised to be able to see him.

"Why did you call me?" Merlin felt irritated and didn't try to hide it. "I'm exhausted. I really need to get some sleep before Arthur calls me tomorrow morning, early."

"I want to congratulate you, young Warlock. It seems as if you've done it again."

"It wasn't me who killed Blaise, it was Lancelot."

"Yes, of course." The Dragon actually grinned at him. "You should be proud of your actions."

"Should I?" Merlin didn't feel proud at all, he felt rather sad and tired, of course. He had been very relieved to see Gaius was fine, but on the other hand, he had helped kill a man. A man who had been good in the past. Whoever someone had turned into, killing a man was never something to be proud of and should be avoided at all cost. Merlin firmly believed in that.

The Dragon chose to ignore his comment, and Merlin didn't think he really cared anyway.

"I do not think Blaise knew that you would still be able to access your magic after he had used that spell on your eyes. I have heard of such a spell, and less powerful sorcerers are rendered helpless." The Dragon slowly bent down a bit to gaze at him which always made Merlin slightly uncomfortable. "You have great powers, young Warlock. You do not realise how great, yet."

"And you were able to communicate with me. Why?"

"Your other senses were heightened, it was not that difficult." The Dragon let out a self satisfied bark of laughter and then raised his nose up as if he felt really proud of himself.

"But you knew what was going on, how?"

"That is beyond your knowledge to understand. All I can say is that it is good that the dark sorcerer is dead."

"But he was Gaius's friend once and not always a dark evil person."

"He chose the wrong path."

"What if I choose the wrong path?" There, he'd said it. Merlin's worst fear was to turn into someone dark and dangerous. Someone with no regard for others, a monster. He couldn't speak about that with anyone and sometimes it made him feel really alone.

"That is not what is written in the prophecies of the Old Religion, young Warlock."

Merlin sighed and hoped the Dragon was right about this, but he wasn't convinced in the slightest. He sometimes felt such anger inside ready to burst out. Gaius had been the one who kept him grounded and his friend had taught him many lessons. Merlin was grateful to have a friend like that, even though Gaius may not always understand him.

Suddenly remembering his flight through the forest, he bowed his head at the Dragon. "Thank you for guiding me through the forest."

"I am glad I could be of assistance." And suddenly the huge Dragon let out a huge yawn. Merlin wasn't sure if it was fake or not, but he sympathised nonetheless. "Let us get some rest."

"Yes," Merlin agreed for once. "Let's."

* * *

"Good morning, Sire."

"Is it?" Arthur couldn't understand why Merlin was always so upbeat and happy early in the morning. And it wasn't as if the man hadn't an extremely busy schedule serving him breakfast, helping him dress and cleaning his room. And these were just the morning chores. He also couldn't understand him being so cheerful after what had happened to him, to them in the last days.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. The snow has started to melt, the sun is shining and it's a beautiful day for you to get up. Do you ever hear me complain? Nooo. After all I have been through the last couple of days. But you take many things for granted, while you should enjoy them more and—"

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"So, " Merlin drawled, a grin plastered on his face after several minutes of silence where he helped Arthur out of bed and put breakfast on the table near the window. "You're not happy I'm back?"

Arthur didn't exactly know where this was going and if he was willing to bite. Of course he was happy that Merlin was back in one piece. That they all had survived the evil dark magic of some insane sorcerer. Telling Merlin this was an entirely other matter of course. "What makes you think that?"

"You're so grumpy."

"I am not grumpy."

"Cross, disgruntled."

"What?"

"Sullen, perhaps, or more like waspish."

"Merlin!" Arthur let out an exasperated sigh and knew there was no other way but to tell the truth. Or his servant would never get off his back babbling on making him more, yes, grumpy. "Yes, I am glad you are back, it's hard to find a good servant who can make a fool of himself every day of the week."

"You did ride out to save me."

"We rode out to capture a dangerous sorcerer."

"And look who got caught instead?" Merlin said brightly and Arthur got the urge to throw something at him. He always had the urge to throw things at Merlin. This time was no different. He jumped to the table, grabbed an apple from his breakfast plate and aimed it at Merlin.

"You're such an idiot, Merlin." The apple flew through the air, Merlin ducked and quickly ran out of the room, the sound of laughter accompanying him. Arthur would have to make sure when he caught up with his servant that word of him getting caught by a sorcerer would not ever leave this room.

He was already thinking of a way to keep Merlin quiet. Plenty of great options there.

The End.


End file.
